The principal objective of the Research Training and Information Transfer Core (RTITC) is to develop educational programs which disseminate the latest information on Alzheimer's disease (AD) from research findings, thereby publicizing the Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) and fostering interest in and understanding about AD. To accomplish these goals, the RTITC will build on existing activities, including a wide range of educational programs, outreach activities, computer information transfer networks and resource utilization mechanisms. Specific needs assessment and outcome evaluation methodologies will guide the design and implementation of RTITC programs. These programs will be bases on an organized interdisciplinary effort, more specifically during this grant period, the ADRC will present a national conference which focuses on behavioral symptoms of dementia, capturing conference proceeding in journal article form for international dissemination. The ADRC also will collaborate with the Western Reserve Geriatric Education Center to sponsor a minimum of 40 hours of continuing education each year on AD for health care professionals throughout Ohio. Furthermore, the ADRC will conduct regular conferences on basic science research and clinical science research for faculty and clinicians at affiliated institutions, continue the FIFE Community Gerontology Conference quarterly breakfast forums on aging related issues for professionals and paraprofessional in greater Cleveland, publish a newsletter for local information transfer, and train post doctoral fellows in clinical research. The ADRC will collaborate with the Alzheimer's Association, Cleveland Chapter to refine and expand "Something for You" as an educational program for the AD patient and caregiver. The ADRC will maintain and expand the AD Support Center on the Cleveland Free-Net as a telecomputing resource for caregivers and professionals. Finally, the ADRC will promote statewide collaboration in AD related education and research though participation in the annual Ohio conferences of the State supported Alzheimer Center's and through participation on the Governor's AD Task Force.